Brio Prompts
by Serpents In The Garden
Summary: This is a list of brio prompts that I thought of but don't have time to write. Comment if you use one :) Prompt 5: College!Beth goes to a frat party to surprise college!Dean and catches him cheating on her. She decides to get hers with the hot guy selling drugs to dumb frat guys.
1. Chapter 1

1: "What's your endgame here, darling?"

2: Teenage!Beth stealing Teenage!Rio's wallet.

3: Beth goes to the storage unit to get more money, and takes home one of Rio's shirts. Rio ends up seeing her sleeping with it.

4: Annie and Eddie conspire to get Beth and Rio together, because they're both tired of Beth and Rio's gloomy attitudes

5: College!Beth goes to a frat party to surprise college!Dean and catches him cheating on her. She decides to get hers with the hot guy selling drugs to dumb frat guys.

6: Brooklyn Nine-Nine inspired: Annie gets framed for a crime, Detective!Beth makes a deal with a local crime boss to get evidence that would prove her innocence. Detective!Beth: "I know how this works, what do you want in return?" Rio: "I want us to be friends. It never hurts to have a friend in the Detroit PD owe me a favor."

7: Beth insists she doesn't want anything for Valentine's Day and Rio doesn't believe her.

8: Gossip Girl inspired; Teenage!Beth spends prom making everyone else's night perfect, at the expense of her own dream-night. Teenage!Rio decides she deserves some gratification and fixes the ballot box to make her prom queen. "Who even voted for her?" Teenage!Rio: "I did, about four hundred times."

9: A brio fic from Annie's POV. Beth and the girls along with Rio and some of his guys get stuck together (I don't even have a reason) Annie gets tired of listening to them fight and decides alcohol is the answer. She gets progressively drunker as the night goes on.

10: Beth wants to know Rio's age, and Rio refuses to tell her.

11: "Waffles are better than pancakes." "They're the same thing!"

12: Beth: "You can't have your cake and eat it too." Annie: "That's a ridiculous saying! Who has cake and doesn't eat it?" Annie encourages Beth to go for it with gangfriend.

13: Established Brio: Ruby throws a costume-mandatory Halloween party, and Beth agrees to let Rio pick her costume if he dresses up too. Beth expects something raunchy, but it turns out he'd rather see her in a crown.

14: Beth is a waitress at Rio's favorite restaurant, or, more accurately, it's his favorite restaurant because Beth waitresses there.

15: Rio's new car gets rear ended, he would be mad if it weren't the perfect excuse to get the hot redhead's number.

16: Rio sees Dean hug or kiss Beth, and Jealous!Rio comes out..

17: Beth volunteers at an animal shelter, Rio brings Marcus to pick out a dog. Soft!Brio.

18: Good Place AU: Beth Ruby and Annie think they're in "the good place". Rio is the demon!architect who's tasked with making their afterlife miserable, his plans hit a snag when he falls in love with Beth.

19: "I'm not your dumbass husband, I don't need you to nurse me back to health." Beth helps Rio whether he likes it or not. A post-finale fic.

20: Rio is a tattoo artist, and Annie finally talks Beth into getting a tattoo.

21: Turner is the undercover agent instead of Noah, and goes out with Beth, leading to Jealous!Rio.

22: Grey's Anatomy AU: Beth shows up for her first day as a surgical intern only to find out the guy she hooked up with the night before is her attending.

23: Beth and Rio were childhood sweethearts and partners in crime, until she decided to turn her life around and married "good guy" Dean. Years later she runs into him again after finding out about Dean's cheating and falls back into old habits.

24: Eddie and Rio's other guys start taking bets about when Rio and Beth will finally get together.

25: Peaky Blinders AU: Rio is a gang leader in 1911, Beth is an undercover agent sent to work at his bar and gather information, but finds he isn't the monster she expected.

26: Rio listens to obscene music whenever Beth is around, she finds out he actually prefers classical music and only listens to explicit music to piss her off.

27: Beth is making sweets for a bake sale (or any school event) when Rio stops by, he can't keep his hands off her or the baked goods.

28: Parks and Rec inspired: "Do you have any requests for the party?" "Uh, yeah, twizzlers on the snack table, and cancel the party." Beth and Rio invite both their families over for an engagement party, and Rio gets nervous.

29: "Is your sock drawer color-coded?"

30: After Beth makes a remark about flowers being a better gift than body parts, Rio starts passive aggressively sending Beth flowers.

Bonus: Annie and Nancy have a heart to heart, and kiss. They have so much potential, I can't be the only one who sees it.

If someone wants to post this list on archive of our own and credit me that would be much appreciated : )


	2. Chapter 2

31: "It's so nice how involved your husband is with the kids." Someone at the park mistakes Rio for Beth's husband and Beth decides not to correct her.

32: shouting, accusations, betrayal. Monopoly night always seems to end this way.

33: Beth pushes Rio into a pool.

34: Rio sees Beth dancing in her kitchen (preferably to Truth Hurts by Lizzo)

35: Beth accidentally eats Rio's edibles.

36: Beth finds out Rio was a huge sci-fi nerd when he was younger.

37: Kenny is Rio's son from a one night stand years before.

38: Beth zones out in a coffee shop and accidentally stares at the guy (Rio) two tables over.

39: Turner and Beth were childhood friends growing up, his interest in her case comes from a place of concern.

40: TVD crossover. Beth is Klaus twin, Annie's the youngest Mikaelson sister. Rio and Beth start selling werewolf bite cures to vampires.


End file.
